Pain Never Says A Word
by GizmoFan516
Summary: ***CANCELLED/POSSIBLE CONTINUATION...ON EXTENDED HAITUS***
1. Default Chapter And Character Info

**Pain Never Says A Word**

**This is a sad fanfic, about Professor Snape (Yummy! Tee-Hee!) Finding his daughter, and meeting her for the first time. Apollis is a cheeky dark girl with a lot of secrets put behind her. But, could Snape's wife, Adella, be hiding a secret about Apollis from him as well! Read Review!**

**Anywho, I thought I'd do an intro of Apollis for you…………….**

**Apollis Snape**

**Age-16**

**Height-5/7**

**Weight-132**

**Eyes-black**

**Hair-butt length, black, straight**

**Skin-pale white**

**Okay, short into, but anyways, Chapters will be put up very soon, as will updates to ALL of my Teen Titans Fics! So keep reading!**


	2. When We Were Young

**Chapter-1 When We Were Young**

**To Jinxeh- Thanx 4 being the first 2 review! Sorry about the short chappie! So her's a longer 1 4 U:D **

It was a dark, snowy night at Hogwarts, and professor Severus Snape, was sitting alone in his new, Defense Against The Dark Arts office.

He was simply bringing in the essentials from his former potions room in the dungeon, when he suddenly dropped something, with a faint smashing sound.

As he placed the pile onto his desk, and looked to the floor, he could now see, that it was a photo of he and his once pregnant wife, Adella. Adella was a lovely platinum blonde woman, with icy turquoise eyes, and pale skin.

Severus could still remember the days of his with young Adella past quite vividly.

For instance, the day they were married. Now, He and Adella Aminaris were a betrothed marriage. Adella, coming from a wealthy American family, and Severus, from an even wealthier one in England.

At first, the two couldn't stand each other, and when they were married, Adella only seemed to hate him more………..

_Flashback-_ It was almost eighteen or nineteen years ago, Severus Snape was prepping for his big day.

His Wedding.

As was his young betrothed, Adella. She was a feisty half-blood witch of almost eighteen years. While Severus, was twenty two. (Holy crap!)

As Severus put the finishing touches to his tux, the skinny blonde walked over him, a look of disgust spread across her face.

"Severus, I still hate you! Remember that!" She said evilly as she turned and flattened her glittery white hoop skirt to exit the room, and run off to her own.

With that, Severus simply rolled his eyes and walked over to Adella's room. Knocking on the door a few times, Adella practically ripped the unfortunate door from it's hinges.

"WHAT?" She cried. "Adella, be rational damn it! Were _supposed_ to be there by now!" He cried. As Adella slowly limped out of her room. Severus supposed she must've tripped while running away from him earlier.

"Adella, is your ankle alright?" Severus asked in an emotionless monotone voice.

"I'm fine!" She cried out as she and Severus started into the wedding hall.

"Bloody hell." He whispered, as Adella shot him an angry look.

_One hour later- _ "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priestess finally finished, and the two kissed without looking or feeling.

By now, Severus thought that his life had finally gone to hell. However, that would soon change…..

_Two years later- _Severus and Adella's attitudes toward each other hadn't changed in the least, they didn't even sleep in the same room.

But ever since Adella's visit to downtown Hogsmeade, she had been acting rather strange, but this said it all.

Severus and Adella were settled in a small chateau in muggle London, and severus was in his den, reading up on more Defense Against The Dark Arts books for when the school year started. When the blonde sauntered up to him, and snatched his book away.

"Severus. I want a child." Adella stated simply, as Severus just stared at her.

"NO! Absolutely not!" He cried out.

"But, Severus, I NEED a child!" Adella cried out, tears now streaming down her pale face, as she bit her reddened lower lip.

Severus finally agreed, but he didn't know why on Earth his wife, who hated him so, would want to bear _his_ child.

But he did it anyway.

Completely ignorant to what sorts of trouble this would bring.

2 B Continued!

Bum! Bum! BUM! Keep reviewing!


End file.
